Double-Barreled Shotgun
The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a shotgun featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War, the Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in "Eviction," and a sawed-off version with a foregrip can be found in "Ring Of Steel" inside the asylum. It is extremely powerful, being able to gib with ease, although it has short range. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it is extremely lethal. Some players prefer the M1897 Trench Gun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun can only hold up to two shells at a time, has lower accuracy, and has less range; however, this can be counteracted with the perks Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim, making the Double-Barreled Shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has intimate knowledge of close range combat. Additionally, if the player tends to aim down the sights with shotguns, the Tier 3 perk slot could be used for something more useful rather than Steady Aim, such as Dead Silence, which can also help a significant amount, as the player can sneak up on the enemy without the fear of getting heard due to footsteps. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the Double-Barreled can make for a much better choice than the M1897. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one-shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at a surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's accuracy and chances of getting one-shot kills. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the two shell capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill, but this will put the player in a tough situation if more enemies happen to be nearby. Zombies The Double-Barreled Shotgun is available on all maps, with its Sawed-Off counterpart appearing in the first three. The problem of constantly needing to reload and its low accuracy make this an uncommon weapon used; however, it has extremely high damage and is a one-hit-kill up to about round 15. On the first three maps, the M1897 Trench Gun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun can share ammo; up to 120 shells in reserve. Double Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola are advised to increase its firecap and decrease its reload time by a significant amount. Also, Juggernog is a good choice to compensate for possible missed shots in close quarters, where the player is left vulnerable. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, it becomes the 24 Bore Long Range, increasing damage, accuracy, range and decreasing reload time. Double-Barreled Shotgun vs. 24 Bore Long Range Attachments *Sawed-Off *Grip Gallery Doublebarrel.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun Double-Barreled Shotgun Iron Sights WaW.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun's Iron Sights Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Reloading WaW.png|Reloading the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun Closing WaW.png|Closing the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Double-barrelled shotgun model WaW.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun in third person Sawed-Off Shotgun Grip model WaW.png|The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip in third person SawedOff.png|The Sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining) Double Barreled Shotgun 2 Worldat War.jpg|Firing the shotgun in third person. Note the ejecting shell 24 Bore Long Range WaW.png|The 24 Bore Long Range The Snuff Box.png|The Snuff Box (only available via modding) Sawed-off gore WaW.png|Example of the damage the Sawed-Off can do Call of Duty: Zombies In the iOS version, the Double-Barreled Shotgun is a very powerful weapon that can kill up to 3 Zombies in one shot in earlier levels. It comes in a normal and sawed-off variants. Gallery CoDWaWZSawnOffDoubleBarrle.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun in Call of Duty: Zombies. Double-Barrel Shotgun ADS CODZ.PNG|Aiming Double-Barrel Shotgun reloading CODZ.PNG|Reloading Sawn-Off Shotgun CODZ.PNG|Sawed-Off variant Sawn-Off Shotgun ADS CODZ.PNG|Aiming with the Sawed-Off variant Sawn-Off Shotgun reload CODZ.PNG|Reloading with the Sawed-Off variant CoDWaWZSawnOffDoubleBarrle PaP.png|The 24 Bore Long Range Double-Barreled Shotgun Reload COD-Z.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range reloading. Note the engraved round. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Double-Barreled Shotgun returns in the revised Zombie maps from Call of Duty: World at War, though only for purchase off the wall, and not from the Mystery Box. The only noticeable difference between Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: World at War ''is that the brass ends of the shotgun shells are much more shiny and reflective in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops.﻿ The Olympia appears to be its spiritual successor. It is worth noting that the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun will be held as if it has a Grip, causing it to hover slightly above the character's left hand. This was most likely done so that a separate holding animation would not have to be created for the regular and Sawed-Off versions of the shotgun. The Sawed-Off w/ Grip version of the Double-Barreled Shotgun can be purchased from the wall in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. In the opening cutscene for the map Call of the Dead, Michael Rooker dual wields Sawed-Off shotguns, and at some point uses a single one. These are not usable in the game, however, and appear to be reused models from Call of Duty: World at War. In one instance, he fires five shots without reloading, even though it's only possible to shoot four before reloading. Gallery Double-Barreled Shotgun BO.png|The Double Barrelled Shotgun in Black Ops 24 Bore Long Range BO.png|The 24 Bore Long Range in Black Ops Attachments *Sawed-Off *Grip *Dual Wield (unobtainable; cutscene only) Call of Duty: WWII *The Double-Barreled Shotgun will appear in the multiplayer mode of Call of Duty: WWII. Trivia General *In third-person, when the Double-Barrel Shotgun is fired, bullet casings eject from the gun, despite the gun being a break-action shotgun. This also happens in first person, while ADS casings are seen to eject to the right side of the shotgun. Call of Duty: World at War *Strings in Call of Duty: World at War's game files refer to the Double-Barreled Shotgun as the . *Despite the grip being a separate unlock, the image used in create-a-class shows the double-barreled shotgun with its wooden grip attached. *The in-game description says that the gun is American-made, but is only seen in the campaign in the hands of German and Soviet soldiers. Furthermore, the strategy guide for Call of Duty: World at War states that the shotgun is a Russian weapon, contradicting the in-game description. *In Der Riese, the Sawed-Off version was going to be featured in the map and its Pack-a-Punched variant is named "The Snuff Box". This can be seen via modding on the PC version only. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player has their hand floating off the side of the barrel. Video Category:Call of Duty: World at War Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns